Entre deux Mondes
by Merope R
Summary: [ABANDONNÉE] Crossover ZeldaHarryPotter


  
  
Bonjour à vous ! Alors comme promis, je vous donne le résumé complet :

Hyrule, 150 ans après qu'eu vécu le Héros du Temps. (les années sont a vérifier) Hyrule est une nouvelle fois en danger. Meg, Shad et Naki, trois adolescents de 15-16 ans seront choisis pour sauver leur monde. Dans leur quête, ils rencontreront trois autres jeunes de leur âge, transportant d'étranges bouts de bois et sortis tous droit d'un autre monde. Leur mission sera plus longue et plus périlleuse qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé.

**Disclaimer : **Le monde où évoluent mes personnages (Hyrule) n'est pas a moi, c'est à Nintendo. Tout ce qui est Harry Potter aussi, ça, c'est a J.K Rowling. (pour l'instant il n'y a pas vraiment de Harry Potter dans l'histoire... mais ca viendra )

**Rating :** **PG** (juste parce qu'il va y avoir des combats... mais bon faut pas prendre de risque.)

**Autres choses a préciser:** C'est ma premiere vraie fic alors soyez gentils ;) Et puis je savais pas trop où mettre ma fic... Je la met dans Zelda pour des raisons biens simples... C'est que premièrement, il y a tellement peu de fic en français de Zelda que j'ai presque autant de chance de me faire lire ici que dans la section Harry Potter (où ma fic serait perdue au milieu de miliers d'autres) et deuxièmement, c'est plus Zelda que Harry Potter d'après moi...

Et ENFIN (oui enfin je vais finir de blablater) je voulais dire que la fic ne va pas nimporte ou... dans le sens que je sais ce qu'il va se passer plus tard (évidemment il reste des choses a éclaircir mais ça ne dérangera pas les premiers chapitres) alors voila ! Je vous met le chapitre maintenant :p

****

**Chapitre 1  
Trois héros**

Malgré le vent qui lui fouettait le visage tel des milliers d'aiguilles lui transperçant la peau, Megan continuait de galoper, l'arc levé. Elle lâcha la corde. Dans un sifflement, la flèche fila et alla se planter en plein dans l'écorce de l'arbre, à côté de la cible. Encore.  
  
Elle tira sur les rênes et poussa un soupir alors que Sean la rejoignait.   
  
- Meg ! Tu pourrais te concentrer un peu ! dit-il, arrêtant sa monture près de la sienne et lui lançant un regard découragé. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
  
Ce qui lui prenait ? Le vent qui allait à cent milles à l'heure, la brume matinale… Puis la pensée inquiétante d'un songe étrange qui l'avait hantée la nuit précédente. Un rêve qui restait gravé dans son esprit, malgré ses nombreux efforts pour le chasser. Mais pour Sean, un simple rêve n'était pas une excuse.  
  
- Ça ne donne rien de t'acharner, tu sais très bien que j'ai un talent très négligeable à l'arc, dit-elle.  
  
Sean soupira.  
  
- Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer cette conversation. Allez, rentrons.  
  
Sur ce, il parti vers le pont-levis. Meg s'avança vers l'arbre, y retira sa flèche et le suivi.   
  
Contrairement à ce matin – car Sean insistait pour qu'elle se lève avant l'aube – le bourg était bondé. Les marchands vantaient déjà leurs produits, les enfants courraient déjà dans les rues et l'odeur du pain chaud lui chatouillait les narines.  
  
Un poids sembla lui tomber dans l'estomac. Elle venait d'entrer dans l'univers de son songe. La pensée de son monde détruit lui revint. Les mêmes bâtiments, les mêmes rues, le même temple trônant un peu plus loin s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Elle se revoyait courir au milieu des flammes, les cris des villageois lui transperçant les tympans. Elle se revoyait tombant à genoux sur le sol, trois rayons lui chuchotant de douces paroles à l'oreille… Qu'avaient-ils dit ? Meg fouilla dans ses pensées mais quelqu'un l'interrompit.  
  
- Alors Meg ? À en voir l'air de Sean, je dirais que ça s'est toujours passé selon la bonne vieille routine ?  
  
Dom, un jeune homme d'environ son âge et très bon ami l'attendait devant l'écurie. Son éternel air blagueur lui illuminait le visage et il n'avait une fois de plus point peigné ses cheveux blonds paille mi-longs. Il portait son éternel habit brun et ses chaussures usées.  
  
- Oh, tais-toi, Dom.  
  
Elle l'entendit ricaner alors qu'elle descendait de sa selle pour aller enlever la bride de Avekim, son étalon. Dom s'avança et enleva la selle.  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui serai garçon d'écurie pour le restant de mes jours, dit Meg.  
  
- Je m'y plait très bien, répondit-il.  
  
- Alors ne ricane pas.  
  
D'un mouvement de main, Dom lui rabaissa son casque sur les yeux. Dans un grognement, essayant vainement de cacher un sourire, Megan s'en décoiffa et le lança dans un tas de foin un peu plus loin.  
  
- N'essaye pas de te cacher, je sais très bien que tu as le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
- Moi ? Non !   
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Tu prends congé aujourd'hui ? finit par dire Dom.  
  
- Oui, j'irai à Kokiri Village.  
  
- Oh…  
  
Les Kokiris, qu'on nommait aussi les enfants éternels, ou peuple de la forêt, étaient pour elle sa famille. Alors qu'elle devait avoir environ un an, c'était l'un d'eux qui l'avait trouvée par terre, abandonné et seule. À ce jour, ils ignoraient qu'elle deviendrait un problème alors qu'elle grandirait et que cela devrait inclure une séparation. Elle vécut toute son enfance avec eux, libres de faire ce qui leur plaisait, à s'amuser, toujours s'amuser… Mais à environ 10 ans, là n'était plus sa place. On vint chercher la fillette sans fée. La seule Hylian de la forêt. Peut-être était-ce le Deku Tree qui en avait voulu ainsi. Peu importe, on l'emmena au royaume où elle fut adoptée par Sean, veuf et soldat de haut rang. Son fils tué lors d'une bataille, on lui confiait un autre enfant.   
  
Meg avait d'abord trouvé le travail de son père adoptif plutôt barbare. Mais, lorsqu'elle devint plus âgée, Sean lui enseigna l'art du combat, l'éduquant comme il l'avait fait avec Nisvë, alors que toutes les jeunes filles de son âge apprenaient le chant et la couture. Elle développa donc, malgré elle, une passion pour le tir à l'arc, le combat à l'épée et l'équitation. Incroyablement, elle excellait dans ses matières, spécialement le combat à l'épée. Peut-être tenait-elle cela de ses parents biologiques.  
  
Elle devait bien leur ressembler. Elle essayait souvent de se les imaginer. Sa mère possédant ses cheveux châtains et ses lèvres, son père son nez droit et ses yeux bruns chocolat. Étaient-ils des gens de la royauté, des voyageurs ou des paysans ? Personne ne le savait.  
  
On pourrait penser que Meg menait une vie malheureuse, à l'écart de toute vraie famille. Mais bien qu'elle pense souvent à ses parents, elle ne souffrait pas autant que l'idée que se faisaient les gens. En fait, on la prenait souvent en pitié, mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment. Après tout, la vie qu'elle menait maintenant n'était point malheureuse. Il n'y avait que Dom qui lui donnait de son temps, bien qu'il n'en ait pas beaucoup.  
  
- Dis, Meg ? Vas-tu brosser son flanc encore longtemps ou je peux le porter dans sa stalle ? dit Dom, la sortant de sa rêverie.  
  
- Oh, oui… Désolée, j'étais distraite.  
  
Elle tapota le cou d'Avekim avant qu'il ne l'emporte, puis parti déjeuner.

#####

Le village grouillait de gens et de Gorons bruyants qui s'échangeaient des marchandises ou discutaient des dernières actualités. Un petit groupe de garçons jouaient aux toupies dans un coin et les quelques lèves-tard sortaient de leur petites maisons en bâillant. Le matin se déroulait toujours de cette façon à Tokkeja, un petit village en haut de la Death Mountain.  
  
Ses habitants, des Hylians pour la plupart, vivaient dans de petites maisons construites à même le roc de la montagne, l'espace étant trop restreint et le terrain trop inapproprié pour en faire autrement. Les Gorons, qui se nourrissaient de pierres, les aidaient grandement pour les creuser, bien que ces pierres-ci ne soient point très délicieuses.  
  
Les Gorons, peuple du feu et gardiens de la montagne, étaient de petits bonshommes biens étranges. Ils étaient trapus et robustes et possédaient une peau brune très épaisse et rude. Tout compte fait, ils ressemblaient à de grosses roches rondes avec de petits membres, deux yeux globuleux, de petites narines et une grande bouche.   
  
La raison de la disposition de Tokkeja, tout près de Goron City, la citée des Gorons, était bien simple. On racontait qu'il y avait à peine environs 120 ans, on homme sous le nom de Frode développa un jour une grande complicité avec le peuple goron. Il fit ensuite naître des descendants, qui en firent naître d'autres. Ainsi naquit Tokkeja. Cent vingt ans plus tard, ses habitants se considéraient donc être dans la même grande famille.  
  
L'alliance ainsi créée entre les Gorons et les Tokkejois leur ont donné l'occasion d'échanger trucs et techniques. La qualité des armes, entre autres, s'était ainsi perfectionnée au point d'en devenir très réputée à travers Hyrule tout entier. La forge du village était donc une grande industrie où travaillaient plusieurs des villageois.  
  
C'était là qu'un jeune homme nommé Shad se rendait, le pas lourd par la fatigue, n'ayant point très dormi la nuit précédente. Un rêve plutôt étrange l'avait réveillé bon nombre de fois et, bien que tout cela lui était totalement inconnu, il avait toujours une sensation bizarre. Comme s'il s'inquiétait de ce qui était arrivé à ces gens, à ce village… Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, ne cessait-il de se rappeler.  
  
Grand et un peu costaud, le Tokkejois était toujours plein d'entrain et blagueur – du moins, lorsque la fatigue ne l'envahissait pas – et tout le monde l'aimait bien. Partout on reconnaissait ses cheveux noirs coupés très cours, ses yeux foncés comme le charbon et son sourire.  
  
Quelqu'un l'attendait à la porte de la forge. C'était Owen, son père. Lui aussi plutôt costaud, il possédait des cheveux bruns foncés parsemés de gris, une barbe naissante, des lèvres minces et un air sévère qui le suivait partout. Il travaillait aussi à la forge, mais partait souvent plus tôt.  
  
- Tu es en retard, Shad, dit-il.  
  
- Oui, je sais, lui répondit le jeune homme, lui jetant un bref coup d'oeil.  
  
Il entra ensuite dans la forge, sans rien ajouter. Celle-ci se trouvait tout près du cratère du volcan et les martèlements des marteaux et le rugissement du feu y faisaient régner un bruit d'enfer. Shad se rendit à son poste de travail et commença à arranger une vieille épée crochue sous le regard de Toab, un vieux Goron bossu pas très jasant et presque sourd dût au fait de toutes ses années passées à travailler à la forge.  
  
Il avait à peine commencé que son père vint le rejoindre.  
  
- Père, j'ai beaucoup de travail… commença-t-il.  
  
Il montra l'épée sur lequel il travaillait, comme pour prouver ce qu'il disait.   
  
- J'aimerais que ce genre de retard ne se reproduise plus, se contenta de dire Owen.  
  
Shad releva les yeux. Il aurait voulu lui dire que cela lui importait peu, mais il se contenta d'un simple « promis ».  
  
Sur ce, Owen partit après avoir jeté un dernier regard accusateur à son fils.  
  
Owen avait toujours été ainsi avec lui. C'était un homme très strict et distant. Il était rare qu'il passait du temps avec Shad, qui, sans vraiment le savoir lui-même, voudrait bien qu'il en soit autrement. Shad n'avait jamais su si l'attitude de son père avait toujours été ainsi ou si elle était due au fait qu'il y a quelques années, alors que Shad était très jeune, sa femme était disparue et n'était jamais revenue.  
  
Sa mère… Son père n'en parlait jamais, mais parfois les habitants du village laissaient échapper quelques bribes d'information sur elle. En bref, chacun s'en souvenait comme d'une femme incroyable et pleine d'entrain. On disait aussi qu'il retenait d'elle ses cheveux noirs et son sourire, mai ses connaissances à son sujet s'arrêtaient là.   
  
Sur ce, il se remit au travail. Réparer de vieilles épées l'ennuyait profondément. Pour l'instant, il était le stagiaire de Toab qui lui enseignait à chaque jour, mais cela était aussi pénible qu'autre chose, en raison de la quasi-surdité de celui-ci. Il essayait donc de ne pas trop penser qu'il lui restait encore plusieurs mois à l'endurer et qu'il passerait ensuite le reste de sa vie à mourir de chaleur dans cette forge.  
  
Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas Tokkeja. Au contraire, il s'y plaisait bien, comme tout ses habitants, mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était du changement, de l'action… N'importe quoi pour sortir de la routine. Il aurait voulu faire comme certains qui partaient travailler à l'étranger dès qu'ils atteignaient un certain âge. Marchander, par exemple, lui aurait permis de voyager… Bref, la plupart, comme lui, n'avaient pas cette liberté.  
  
Il ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer. Tout cela était insupportable.

#####

Dans un des couloirs d'un château grandiose résonnaient les pas d'une jeune princesse. Sa robe bleue traînant majestueusement derrière elle, Naki marchait rapidement, songeant à la nuit précédente. Sa tenue était droite et elle regardait droit devant, ne connaissant que trop bien les tapisseries décorant le corridor pour y attarder ses yeux bleus.  
  
Cette nuit là, elle s'était réveillée, haletante. Jamais un rêve ne l'avait bouleversée plus que celui-ci. Ce monde, détruit par les flammes, ce temple… Tout ça était bien connu de la jeune princesse.   
  
Elle était entrée dans ce temple… Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement, mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait oublier, c'était ces voix… et l'épée. La Master Sword sur son piedestal. L'épée sacrée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue en vrai, mais elle connaissait son existence et l'avait vue sur des tapisseries. Elle était aussi sujette à plusieurs histoires. D'après les voix, des cœurs mauvais désiraient à tout prix s'en emparer. Elle se souvenait d'une légende où l'on racontait ce qui était arrivé lorsque cela s'était produit des années auparavant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se la remémorer. Peut-être devrait-elle faire un tour à la bibliothèque.  
  
Une impression étrange lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas prendre tout ceci à la légère. Mais sa tête savait très bien que personne ne croirait une jeune fille de 15 ans, à propos d'un simple rêve dans lequel leur monde était anéanti.  
  
Naki entra dans la salle à manger. La pièce était plutôt grande et de grandes fenêtres l'éclairait. Une table de bois rectangulaire était placée au centre de la pièce. Son père y était assis. Le roi Sio était un homme imposant et fier, aux sourcils épais et au regard d'un bleu perçant. Il possédait une chevelure et une barbe noires parsemées de gris et portait un habit bleu nuit. Quelques hommes dont la plupart étaient atteints de calvitie l'entouraient, tous penchés sur une carte d'Hyrule. En la voyant, tous s'interrompirent. Leur discussion traitait probablement de quelconques ennemis ou de guerres a venir. Quelque chose dont une fille de son âge ne devait pas y être mêlé. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'elle savait déjà tout ce qui se tramait : les Gerudos à l'ouest leur menaient la vie dure en pillant les caravanes marchandes et en commettant d'autres méfaits. Il fallait être complètement stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué tout ça. Ils planifiaient sûrement une quelconque façon de remédier à cette situation.  
  
- Bonjour Naki chérie, dit une jolie voix derrière elle.  
  
Sa mère lui posa une main cliquetante de bracelets d'or sur l'épaule et la regarda d'un regard brillant avant de s'avancer dans la pièce, dans un bruissement léger de tissus. Son père s'était maintenant levé.  
  
- Mauvaise nouvelle, Sio, dit Seina, sa mère. Dara est encore partie.  
  
Naki qui s'était maintenant assise à table, un croissant entre les mains, ne put que retenir un soupir. Son père, quant à lui, frappa son poing sur la table.  
  
- Encore partie ! Que pouvons nous faire de plus maintenant ? L'enchaîner à son lit ? Ce Koïv est une mauvaise influence ! dit-il, rouge de rage, plus affecté par le fait que sa fille défiait son autorité que par son évasion elle-même. Il poussa un bref soupir puis sorti de la salle.  
  
Après un moment de silence, les quelques hommes le suivirent, l'air troublé, emportant la carte avec eux.  
  
Dara était la sœur aînée de Naki. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne cessait de partir à l'aventure, accompagnée de son fiancé, sûrement partis galoper dans la grande plaine d'Hyrule. Ces évasions à répétition montaient la tension au château. Nul ne pouvait la retenir. Elle avait besoin de liberté.  
  
Naki, contrairement à sa sœur, avait toujours été la petite fillette sage. Non pas qu'elle n'eut jamais envie d'explorer quelque peu. Elle n'était tout simplement pas assez courageuse pour enfreindre les règlements. Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'irait pas bien loin.  
  
Elle devait tout de même admettre que les fugues de Dara lui procuraient une extrême envie de faire de même. La vie au château était plutôt monotone, bien que beaucoup de gens en croient autrement. Presque tous les jours, elle suivait des cours de mathématiques, d'histoire et d'équitation, pour n'en nommer que quelques-uns. De plus, elle n'avait que pour seule compagnie des cousins et cousines, qui étaient tous beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle. Elle occupait donc ses temps libres à dessiner – un de ses passe-temps préférés – à lire ou à monter à cheval.  
  
Le plus excitant, c'était les banquets, mais elle en avait tant vécu que même cela l'ennuyait profondément.  
  
- Naki chérie…  
  
Sa mère s'était assise prêt d'elle et la regardait de ses splendides yeux bleus. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en un élégant chignon derrière sa tête, d'où pendaient quelques mèches d'or. Des boucles d'oreilles représentant le Triforce sacré pendaient de ses oreilles pointues.  
  
- Hâtes-toi de terminer ton petit-déjeuner et vas vite à tes cours de chant. Ne fait surtout pas attendre Mme Dõfez.  
  
Naki retint un soupir.  
  
- Je dois quitter. Passes une belle journée.  
  
Sur ce, Seina se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta en son seuil.  
  
- J'allais oublier. Il y aura un banquet demain soir. À plus tard.  
  
Puis elle partit sans un mot de plus, laissant Naki seule avec ses pensées.  
  
Un banquet ? Pour quelle raison ? Elle sentit un soupçon de panique s'emparer d'elle. Peut-être était-ce pour annoncer ses fiançailles ? Elle avait bientôt l'âge après tout. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Se fiancer ? Elle n'aimait mieux pas y penser. Tout cela était complètement stupide. Elle détestait être fille de roi.

#####

Ce ne fut qu'au coucher du soleil que Meg arriva à Kokiri Forest. Maintenant, il faisait noir et un feu gigantesque avait été allumé près du vénérable Deku Tree. On aurait presque dit que les flammes dansaient au rythme de la musique qui régnait en ces bois.  
  
Une fête avait été organisée ce soir là. Les Kokiris adoraient les fêtes et particulièrement les histoires. Meg ne fut donc pas surprise lorsque les petits enfants tous de vert vêtus, suivis gaiement par leur petites fées scintillantes, lui demandèrent de leur raconter ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa dernière visite. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup à la raconter, alors elle leur répéta les légendes et les chansons qu'elle avait entendues des soldats ou des habitants du bourg d'Hyrule. Elle raconta donc des histoires et chanta avec les autres jusqu'à ce que le sommeil se fasse sentir.  
  
Tout le monde partit donc rejoindre son lit, Meg y compris. Elle avait sa propre cabane, perchée en haut d'un arbre et elle dût donc grimper l'échelle. Arrivée en haut, elle revêtit une chemise et se détacha les cheveux avant de s'étendre sur son lit douillet. Puis elle s'endormit, sombrant dans l'univers des songes...  
  
_Elle courait entre les flammes, sentant leur chaleur. Elle n'entendait que le rugissement du feu, les cris, les pleurs. Tout n'était que désespoir. Tout serait perdu.  
  
Elle sentit ses jambes fléchir sous elle, puis le sol rugueux déchirer sa robe et érafler ses genoux. Les flammes qui approchaient…  
  
« Relève toi et fait face à ton destin. »  
  
Quelle était cette voix dure, mais pourtant si douce ? Elle releva les yeux. Trois rayons lumineux, quasi indistincts, tournoyaient autour d'elle. Un rouge, un bleu et un vert. Ils étaient si beaux, si envoûtants, qu'ils semblaient lui redonner force, courage et espoir, par un simple coup d'œil…   
  
« Vas chercher l'Épée. Car de cœurs malsains veulent s'en emparer. »  
  
Une deuxième voix lui parlait. Les flammes continuaient de s'approcher, mais les rayons formaient un écran autour d'elle. Une troisième voix, la plus douce et la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue, s'éleva à son tour.  
  
« Trois parties de Triforce il y a, trois héros il y aura. Vous devrez rester ensemble. Ne faire qu'un, tel le Triforce. Sauvez ce monde. Sauvez Hyrule.»  
  
Les trois rayons lumineux s'envolèrent. Ils se dirigeaient vers le temple, un peu plus loin, éloignant les flammes sur leur passage. La jeune fille se releva, décidée à ne pas les laisser s'envoler. Elle les suivit jusque dans le temple, où ils venaient de s'engouffrer.  
  
Des visions étranges et sans lien apparent se succédèrent : trois pierres étincelantes s'élevant dans les airs au son d'une mélodie, une porte de pierre qui s'ouvre, puis une épée magnifique, trônant au milieu d'une grande pièce ronde…_  
  
Meg se réveilla à la suite d'un éclair rouge aveuglant. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle luttait inconsciemment et maintenant, elle était couverte de sueur. Encore ce rêve. Le même que la nuit précédente.  
  
Après avoir retrouvé une respiration normale et que son cœur ait cessé de battre comme un dément, elle se leva, encore un peu étourdie. Elle se mit une cape sur le dos, dans l'intention d'aller respirer un peu d'air frais. Elle sortit sur le perron de sa cabane puis descendit l'échelle. Levant les yeux vers le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, elle pensa à son rêve, maintenant frais dans son esprit. Le voir pour une seconde fois l'inquiétait davantage. Que pouvait-il signifier ? Était-ce possible qu'il soit le reflet de l'avenir ? Le mettait-elle en garde ?  
  
Un courant d'air la fit frissonner. Elle rajusta sa cape sur ses épaules et se mit à marcher sans trop penser à la direction qu'elle prenait, avant d'aboutir près de la mare. Elle enleva ses chaussures avant de glisser ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Elle se rappela les fois où, dans sa jeunesse, elle s'y baignait avec ses amis Kokiris, s'amusant à s'éclabousser l'un l'autre où encore à faire naviguer des bateaux qu'ils s'étaient fabriqués eux mêmes. Ce souvenir en emmena d'autres. Elle se souvint les jeux de cache-cache dans la forêt, les fois où ils courraient après les lièvres et les histoires du Deku Tree qu'ils écoutaient les yeux scintillants de fascination, assis sur ses racines qu'il élevait au niveau de son visage.  
  
Le Deku Tree était le protecteur du peuple de la forêt. Leur père. Meg n'avait jamais vu comment les Kokiris venaient au monde, mais elle avait toujours pensé, depuis qu'elle était toute jeune, qu'ils naissaient dans ses bourgeons, et les fées, de ses fleurs. Elle n'avait par contre jamais put confirmer cette hypothèse.  
  
Meg crut entendre quelque chose au loin. Elle tendit l'oreille pour s'en assurer, mais elle n'entendit que les criquets et le bruissement des feuilles. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se releva qu'elle réentendit quelque chose, mais beaucoup plus audible. Un bruit étrange, semblable à de l'écorce qui se fend, suivit d'un grognement. Enfin, une détonation. Puis plus rien.  
  
Meg se retourna vers la provenance de ses sons. Ils ne lui disaient rien de bon. De plus, elle était sûre qu'ils provenaient de l'est… Du Deku Tree.  
  
La jeune fille se précipita dans cette direction, oubliant ses chaussures près de la mare. Un frisson de terreur la traversa. Que pouvait-il être arrivé ? Cela pouvait n'être qu'un vieil arbre quelconque qui se fend… Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter autant… Mais le grognement ? Et surtout cette détonation étrange ?  
  
Elle eut la réponse à ses questions lorsqu'elle eut passé le tunnel. Le Deku Tree était là, comme à son habitude… mais une énorme déchirure le traversait de part en part.

#####

Le visage ruisselant de sueur, Shad laissa la brise lui caresser le visage. Il avait enfin pu regagner l'extérieur. Ses bras, ses jambes, son dos et sa nuque le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il s'assit par terre, appuyé contre la parois de la montagne, et ferma les yeux. Le soleil se couchait, rares étaient les jours où il sortait de la forge aussi tard.  
  
Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Ouvrant les yeux, il aperçu ses deux amis, Joey et Soàm, qui s'avançaient vers lui. Il les salua d'un bref signe de tête, puis ils vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
  
- Dure journée ? demanda Joey, lui tendant une gourde d'eau dont Shad s'empara sans attendre.  
  
- Sais-tu quoi ? On raconte que Niquä à le béguin sur toi, dit Soàm.  
  
Shad finit de boire et dévisagea Soàm.  
  
- Qui ça ?  
  
- Niquä. Tu sais bien, la grande blonde plutôt timide qui s'occupe des poulets… répliqua Soàm.  
  
- Oh, elle… dit Shad. Puis il haussa les épaules.   
  
Ses deux amis le dévisagèrent.  
  
- Tu ne dis rien de plus ? dit Joey, surprit, replaçant ses mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles pour mieux le regarder.  
  
- Bien, il doit être trop habitué… répliqua Soàm. Presque toutes les filles du village tombent pour lui.  
  
Shad lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
- En plus, tu ne savais même pas qui elle est, reprit Soàm.  
  
- J'avais seulement oublié ! se fâcha Shad. Arrêtez de me harceler.  
  
Soàm se leva, suivi de Joey.  
  
- Tu viens ? dit-il.  
  
Shad releva la tête vers eux. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de les accompagner.  
  
- Non, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.  
  
Ses deux amis lui souhaitèrent donc bonne nuit avant de s'en aller.   
  
Shad se dirigea vers le haut de la montagne, n'ayant pas du tout l'intention d'aller dormir. Il allait souvent s'asseoir là-haut, à contempler l'horizon. La solitude lui permettait de réfléchir. Beaucoup le trouvaient fou de prendre un tel risque, mais ce n'était pas si difficile que cela paraissait et puis la vue était trop belle pour s'en priver. De là haut, il pouvait apercevoir Kakarico Village, dont les lumières s'éteignaient une à une. Plus loin, une plaine gigantesque, s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon… De là haut, il pouvait voir ce qu'il rêvait d'atteindre et d'explorer…  
  
Lorsqu'il commença à se faire tard, Shad décida de redescendre. Il marcha ensuite d'un pas traînant vers chez lui.  
  
Alors qu'il passait devant l'entrée de Goron City, un rugissement déchira le silence et le fit sursauter. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux hommes sortirent en courant de l'entrée du village Goron. Ses hommes, par leur accoutrement, n'étaient décidément pas d'ici. Shad parti à leur poursuite, mais en tournant le coin, tous les deux avaient disparus. Il examina les environs, haletant, cherchant une cachette quelconque où ils auraient pu se glisser, mais il dût se faire à l'idée. Se remémorant soudain le rugissement qu'il avait entendu plus tôt, il fit demi-tour et entra à l'intérieur de Goron City.   
  
L'endroit était une grande pièce circulaire en plusieurs étages creusé dans la pierre. Ayant apparemment été réveillés par le rugissement, des Gorons sortaient des galleries autour de la pièce centrale, certains portant une torche. À la seule lueur de celle-cis, les Gorons dessinés sur les parois de pierre semblaient bouger.   
  
Shad se fraya un chemin parmi la foule de petits bonshommes chuchotants. Tous descendaient les escaliers vers le plus bas niveau. Shad sut tout de suite où ils allaient : les appartements du roi goron Derœm.   
  
Lorsqu'il y fut arrivé, un étrange spectacle l'attendait. Derœm était couché sur le sol, le visage dans les mains, en état de choc. Il était blessé et paraissait épouvantablement bouleversé. Shad en fut pétrifié. Il s'était habitué a voir le roi goron haut et fier, surplombant tout le monde de sa grandeur. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer le voir un jour dans un tel état de faiblesse.  
  
Shad s'avança dans la pièce. Les Gorons parlaient très fort derrière lui mais il n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement. Il recula machinalement, effrayé, lorsque Deroem leva la tête vers lui, le regardant de ses yeux bouffis. Il avait une mine affreuse et il tremblait. Il lui attrapa le bras, faisant sursauter Shad, puis le regarda, implorant.  
  
- Ils l'ont prit ! Le bien sacré des Gorons… la Spiritual Stone ! dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

#####

Naki sentait ses yeux se fermer tous seuls. Elle les força a rester entrouverts et à regarder le professeur Davius, qui lui racontait de sa longue voix traînante l'histoire du peuple Zora. Habituellement, elle l'écoutait attentivement, certaine que tout cela lui servirait à quelque chose un jour. Par contre, aujourd'hui, son esprit était ailleurs.   
  
Pendant la journée, elle avait aperçu de mystérieux étrangers se promener dans le château. Ils étaient peu nombreux. Environ trois, se dit-elle, essayant de se remémorer leurs visages. Peut-être plus.  
  
Elle sentit une douleur à la jambe. Ella, sa petite cousine, assise à sa droite, la regarda d'un air de reproche. Elle venait de lui donner un coup de pied en dessous de la table et Naki se retint pour ne pas laisser échapper un petit cri. Par contre, elle ne s'empêcha pas de lui lancer un regard assassin.  
  
- Naki, pourriez-vous me dire quel est donc l'objet de grande importance qui fut confié au peuple Zora ?  
  
Naki sursauta à la mention de son nom. Heureusement, la question qu'il venait de lui poser était aussi simple que de compter les doigts de sa main. Il avait sûrement posé la question que pour la sortir de sa distraction.  
  
- La Spiritual Stone de la sagesse, bien-sûr, répondit-elle.  
  
Le hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
  
- Vous pouvez quitter.  
  
Naki et les autres sortirent de classe pour aller dîner. Losqu'elle eut bien mangé, elle passa le restant de sa soirée à lire. Puis elle monta à sa chambre. Il était tard.  
  
Elle avait beaucoup apprit sur la Master Sword en lisant à la bibliothèque. Elle y avait retrouvé entre autres la légende dont elle s'était rappelée ce matin là. Tout avait commencé lorsque Ganondorf voulu s'emparer du Triforce sacré. Il s'était alors servi d'un certain Link, le Héros du Temps, pour pouvoir passer dans le Saint Royaume en touchant la Master Sword. Par contre, a cause que le cœur de Ganondorf était mauvais, le Triforce s'était divisé en trois parties, ne lui laissant que celle de la force. Il avait alors voulu s'emparer des deux autres qui étaient revenues à Link, le Héros du Temps, et Zelda, la princesse d'Hyrule. Link avait par la suite sauvé Hyrule de la menace de Ganondorf…  
  
Elle s'apprêtait à se glisser sous les couvertures lorsqu'elle entendit des voix dans le couloir. Elle cru entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait drôlement à « Princesse Naki » et cela la décida à coller l'oreille contre la porte. Les hommes parlaient à voix basse.  
  
- …le roi, entendit-elle. Il suffisait que j'en sache un brin en légilimancie. Je n'ai même pas eu à me concentrer plus qu'il n'en faut. Cet homme ne sait vraiment pas cacher ses pensés. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est le troisième. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire des trois jeunes par contre. Nous avons bien fait de commencer à réunir les pierres. Tout se fera plus vite. Nous pourrons ainsi agir lors du banquet de demain soir…  
  
En disant cela, l'homme avait graduellement baissé la voix et elle n'était plus qu'un chuchotement si bas que Naki ne pût distinguer le reste.  
  
Elle se risqua à entrebâiller la porte. À son grand soulagement, elle ne grinça pas. Elle pût apercevoir les deux étranges hommes, dont l'un d'eux portait une cape noire, un peu plus loin. Elle se souvint de les avoir vus quelques fois pendant la journée. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le pas de la porte d'une des chambres d'invités. Ils venaient apparemment d'en sortir. L'homme avec la cape était celui qui parlait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle ne put distinguer que ses derniers mots.   
  
- … au temple. À plus tard.  
  
Sur ce, il partit d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers à l'autre bout du couloir, alors que le second homme refermait la porte de la chambre.  
  
Ces hommes était incroyablement louches. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, quelque chose devait se passer demain soir, au banquet. Quoi ? Quel plan préparaient-ils ? De plus, son père semblait avoir confiance en ces hommes. Ne les hébergeaient-ils pas chez lui depuis ce matin ? Elle se remémora le rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente. Les voix avaient dit que des cœurs malsains désiraient s'emparer de l'épée sacrée. Ces hommes avaient parlé de pierres. Était-il possible qu'il s'agisse des Spiritual Stones ? Car pour ouvrir la porte du temps, il fallait réunir ces trois pierres. Était-il possible que son rêve dise vrai ? Elle devait en savoir plus…  
  
Malgré le fait qu'elle n'était qu'en chemise, elle sortit de sa chambre, silencieusement. Elle emprunta les escaliers, par où l'homme était parti. Elle voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient.

#####

Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire ! Je suis consciente que le chapitre finit un peu mal... mais bon c'est comme ca lol

Pour ceux qui se le demanderait, je n'écris pas très vite alors je ne sais pas quand j'aurai fini le 2e chapitre. Il est déjà bien entamé, alors patience :)

Laissez-moi une petite review si vous lisez, je serais très heureuse de voir que quelqu'un me lit lol. :p

-kelpy


End file.
